Poco a Poco
by littlefishbigpond81
Summary: As Ronnie prepares to play the last song her dad and her will ever share, emotions rush to the surface as Steve appreciates everything Ronnie is to him. OneShot


**A/N: So, this fic is a project I had to do for Language Arts - write a scene into the book where it affects the characters' growth and development. As with most projects, I pulled this outta my butt the night before it was due, so it's sorta rushed, but I hope it's decent! It takes place at the end of chapter 35...**

**Ronnie**

Ronnie picked up the sheets, worn with her recent additions to her dad's music, and with shaking hands, placed them on the piano. As she took a deep breath to begin, all of her memories of their musical past together came flooding back, and it overwhelmed her to remember the countless hours of constantly sitting at their piano, pounding away at the keys and ignoring the neighbors as they played into the latest hours of the night. Before she'd come to Wrightsville Beach, Ronnie had considered those moments little fragments of her life that she would never get back. But now, as she played the piano again for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, she regretted the remorse she had harbored for her father for teaching her his passion.

"Daddy?" she asked timidly, turning back to him. He feebly lifted his head in response.

Tears came to her eyes and her throat tightened as she continued. "I just want to say… All those times we – when you and I –" She broke off.

"Come here," her father whispered. He attempted to open his arms to gather her in a hug, and Ronnie could hear the faint beating of his heart as she rested her head on his chest. Her tears were staining his hospital gown, and she was afraid that her shaking sobs would crush his fragile body, but nothing would ever compare to this moment for her.

"I'm so sorry," Ronnie managed to choke out.

"I'll never regret teaching you," he whispered again. "It was the most wonderful thing to share, and nothing will ever replace what it meant to me."

For a moment, Ronnie wondered if he said that because he had too little time left for anything else in his life to mean more. But she knew his words were sincere, which brought back the body-shaking sobs.

"I'm going to play for you. I promise."

"I know you will."

-~:~-

**Steve**

Ronnie's fingers danced across the keyboard, and for a moment or two, she played the pianissimo parts too soft for him to hear, but Steve could hear the song in his heart. She had made exactly the right changes for the piece. She could hear where she embellished his chord changes and had switched up a few phrases – he'd taught her well.

His face was frozen in a smile the entire time. His daughter played so beautifully that the music brought back images of his life: being with his children, playing in the waves as a child, and even just playing simple harmonies on the church piano with Pastor Harris at his side. He didn't know if he'd intended those memories to be woven into the melodies when he'd written the music before, but appreciated the effect nonetheless.

His pain was subsiding as well. Ronnie didn't know, but by her playing his song, the ache in his body was disappearing rapidly. Soon, it left his body completely and it was just Steve listening to his daughter play.

Ronnie's playing slowed with a beautifully placed decrescendo, and with a final chord, the song was done. Steve wondered what time it was, and then realized that he didn't really care. All that mattered in the world to him was that Ronnie had apologized to him for quitting the piano, though he knew she was sorry for it anyway, and had finished his song. It was the most special moment for him, and he would cherish it long after he passed.

Ronnie faced him again from her seat on the piano bench and smiled a tiny smile, tears streaming down her face. Steve was drifting in and out of sleep, but before it could consume him completely, his last thought was of how happy and painless Ronnie had made him feel.

**A/N: It was kinda short... hopefully it was okay! Review if you want to, but don't feel obliged :) Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
